


Trust

by Titti



Series: Remorse Universe [2]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-10
Updated: 2003-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:13:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Xavier calls Logan home when Scott cuts himself off from the rest of the X Men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Remorse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/667536)

//Logan, come back. We need you.//

Logan hated to have someone in his head and he had made it very clear to Xavier during his stay at the mansion. If the professor had resorted to Cerebro to invade his mind, there had to be a very good reason.

Wolverine made his way back from California in Summers' bike. He drove fast, stopping only for the bare necessities, sleep limited to the minimum necessary. He spent the time thinking about what possible danger would lay ahead.

The tension accumulated in days of restless travel disappeared as he entered the school. Nothing here seemed to support the urgent message he had received. The students were chatting calmly among themselves, smiles gracing most of their faces.

Frowning, Logan walked toward Xavier's office. He dropped his bag and went into fighting stand as he felt someone move closer from behind him. Taking a moment to analyze the situation, he relaxed and smiled. "Hey, kid. How are ya?" Logan turned and faced a grinning Rogue. 

"It's no fun. Can never surprise you." She thought for a moment. "Okay, so the one time that I managed to do it, we both almost got killed." She made a face. "I guess it's better this way."

Logan laughed. "Yeah, better this way. Where's everyone?"

She shrugged. "Don't know. Things have felt weird around here. No one talks about it, but..." She leaned closer. "I think something is wrong with Mr. Summers. Everyone is always tiptoeing around him. There are also a few new people-" They were interrupted by the arrival of professor Xavier.

"Logan, it's good to see you." Xavier greeted the Canadian as he wheeled through the hallway. "Could you join me in my office?"

Logan knew that it was not a request, not that he'd refuse. He was curious to know what had prompted this summon. He grabbed his bag and followed the professor to the office. "So, what's up?"

Xavier turned his wheelchair and faced Logan. "There have been random attacks on mutants. The victims are all children. All the evidence points to the fact that the attackers are mutants as well."

Logan sat on the armrest of the couch. "And you need me...for what, exactly? You should check with your pal, Magneto."

Xavier shook his head. "Erik...Magneto wouldn't hurt mutants, not unless they are posing a threat to his plans. These are senseless attacks."

"You still haven't explained the need for my presence."

Xavier steepled his fingers and stared at Logan. "It's..." Charles searched for the right words. "It's taking its toll on Scott. He refuses to rely on anyone. I fear for his safety and the safety of the team. I'd like for you to keep an eye on him."

Logan snorted. "The boy can't stand me and you want me to babysit him." He cringed inside. After he had promise Scott to stay and explore the possibility of a relationship, Logan had found new clues and had left on a new quest to discover his past. If Scott hadn't hated him before, he sure would now.

"That's not ex-"

The door opened and the X Men entered, still dressed in their black uniforms. Scott froze when he saw Logan. Storm sensed the tension and tried to ease it. She hugged the Canadian. "Welcome back, Logan."

"Thanks." He smiled at her.

"It's great to see you, Wolverine," Kurt greeted him.

"Logan, you haven't met Hank and Warren. They have returned to help us." Charles smiled lovingly to two of his original X Men.

Logan nodded to both men, making no move to shake hands with these strangers. Warren looked at the man and his clothes. He made a face, clearly indicating his dislike for Logan. 

Hank smiled. "If you're staying, I want you in the lab."

"Don't think so, bub. Jean kept me in the lab for so long that I doubt she missed a single test. Ya can find everything in my records."

"Don't worry, Hank. Wolverine will probably be gone before you can set up an appointment for him." Scott stood next to professor Xavier, but kept his eyes on Logan.

"How did the mission go?" Charles cut in.

"We were too late. When we got there, the house was empty. We couldn't find any leads," Scott reported 

"If you hadn't waited so long..." Warren murmured.

"If you have something to say, Angel, you can say it to my face," Scott said angrily.

Warren clenched his fingers into fists. "Then, let me make it clear for you, Slim. If you hadn't wasted time, studying, learning, and discussing, we'd have been there a lot quicker."

The professor raised his hand to silence his X Men. Scott didn't need anyone to question his abilities at the moment. "Please, I'd like to speak to Scott."

The X Men began to leave the room. Logan was stopped as he stepped outside by Xavier's voice. "Logan, please stay."

Logan sighed, but went back inside. He sat on the couch and stared at the two men with feigned disinterest. 

"Did you learn anything about your past, Logan?"

Xavier's question surprised him. He thought they were going to discuss the attacks, but Logan stayed stoic. "A little. The adamantium experiments occurred sometimes in the 70s from what I could find out. I was able to trace my presence in this continent back to the 20s. I already looked like this." He snorted. "You should have seen people's faces when I told them that my 'grandfather' looked exactly like me."

"Jean was right. You're older than me," Charles remarked. "You know how amazing this is."

"Yeah, well, doesn't mean much when I can't remember." Logan shrugged. "I don't think I'll be able to find out more, not unless I start rememberin'."

"And why come back here?" A question and a statement at once from Scott.

Logan could smell uncertainty, anger, and hope coming in waves from the younger man. He tried to reassure Scott, "I promised I would help." 

"You promised you would stay." Scott cursed himself. He never meant to show that he had been hurt by Logan's sudden departure.

"Scott, Logan has traveled for almost a week. He must be tired. Why don't you show him to his room?" the professor said calmly.

Scott stared at Xavier. He hated it when the professor tried to direct his life. //I don't want to.// He thought petulantly. Out aloud he said, "What about the mission?"

//You need to solve this// "You can give me a full report later." Xavier smiled as the two mutants left the room.

* * *

"I'll leave you to get settled." 

Logan stepped in front of Scott and leaned against the door. "Stay. Tell me what's happenin' around here. Who are those two and what powers do they have?"

Scott went into teacher mode. "They were part of the first X Men with me and Jean. Hank is a scientist. He's also known as the Beast and he's blue."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Did ya say 'blue'?"

"Yes, blue." Scott fought the smile. "As for Warren, he is called Angel, has wings, money and an attitude."

"Kinda preppy. I'll call him and we'll do lunch together," Logan said sarcastically. He shook his head. "He betta not give me an attitude."

"Of course not. Logan deserves our outmost respect," Scott answered sarcastically.

Logan grabbed the younger man's shoulders. "That's not what I meant. I just...I didn't like the way he was speakin' to ya. That's all."

Scott looked down. "He's probably right," he finally admitted. "Besides, it's kind of refreshing. He's the only one who tells me when I screw up. Everyone else thinks I'll break down now that Jean is gone."

"Will ya?" Logan asked point blank.

Scott looked into Logan's eyes. He wished that he could read Logan's mind since his expression betrayed nothing: no judgment, no pity, no compassion. "I...I don't know. I know I'm tired and lonely. Jean was my best friend. I knew I could rely on her completely. I might have been in love with you, but I loved her."

Logan froze. He knew that Scott was being honest, but he wasn't used to deal with such outpouring of emotions. Anger and rage were the two emotions that seemed to have center stage in his life. Knowing that he would never find the right words, he grabbed Scott's shoulders. "Yer not gonna get emotional on me, are ya?"

Scott snorted. "I'm the cold one, remember? I can't cry, I don't care about anything, I just push people to do their work." 

"Ya know that's not true." Logan wished he could see the boy's eyes, because he couldn't read Scott at the moment. Cyclops had completely cut himself off from his emotions. "I'm here now. Can't promise to be as understanding as Jean, but I'll listen."

And hadn't Logan made a similar promise only a few months ago? With that realization, Scott struggled to get free. "I got to go."

Logan stepped aside to let the other man leave. He watched sadly as Scott moved cautiously around him. Logan knew that it would take time to gain Scott's trust.

* * *

Two days later, Logan found himself on the jet, going to another rescue mission. The entire team was present. The jet flew at high speed until they reached their destination: Lakemore, OH.

The five mutants landed in an uninhabited area and walked to the out of town cottage they were looking for. A scream from the house coaxed the team into movement. They ran inside. 

A woman was screaming as a large man dragged her from the living room. Hank attacked. Voices and noises above his head indicated that most of the action was happening on the floor above. Seeing that Hank could take care of the situation, the X Men went upstairs. They split up into pairs: Storm and Warren ran to one room, while Scott and Logan went the other way. 

Logan growled and his claws appeared at the sight in front of him. "Sabretooth, leave the kid alone."

The mutant roared, but kept his grip on the kid. He swung the child in front of him.

"Can ya get a target?"

Scott shook his head. "I don't want to hurt the child."

Logan showed a feral smile. "I guess we do it the old fashioned way: we kick his ass."

Scott grabbed Logan's arm before he could move forward. "Careful. There is a child involved."

But planning had never been Logan's forte. He began circling the other mutant. They studied each other, the child still a shield between the two. All of his senses were concentrating on his adversary. For this reason, when a ray from Scott's visor caused an explosion, Logan was taken by surprise.

From there on, everything went to hell. Another mutant entered the room. Furniture began to fly as they attacked each other. Sometime during the fight, Sabretooth had turned his attention on Scott.

Logan saw the large mutant ready to hit Cyclops from behind. Logan stepped in front to feel sharp nails break his skin and reach inside his body. 

The world around him went black.

* * *

Logan stayed still as he regained consciousness. He could fell someone else's presence at the skirt of his awareness.

Scott was leaning against a wall, as far away as he could from the examination table. He noticed the change in breathing and the tension in Logan's shoulder. He waited a few seconds. When Logan didn't give any indication of moving, he said, "It's me. You can open your eyes, Sleeping Beauty."

Logan chuckled. Pain rippled though his body. He flinched and hugged his stomach. "I feel like my insides where taken out."

"That's because they were. That was the grossest thing I've ever seen." Scott made a face. "You're an idiot. You could have died," Scott said angrily.

"Very hard to kill me. Ya know that," Logan answered calmly. "How's the kid?"

"He's shaken but fine. We took him and his family here. The Professor is talking to them right now." Scott finally moved closer and helped Logan as the Canadian tried to sit up. "You should lay down until Hank comes back."

Logan raised his shirt and took off the bandage. "That's a fucking big scar. I can't believe it's not healed yet," Logan noticed impassively. "It must have been a big hole."

Scott's punch took him by surprise and Logan fell on the floor. "What the fuck was that for?" Logan fought to keep control. The professor wouldn't be too happy if he killed Cyclops.

"You're a fucking idiot," Scott screamed. "How can you make fun of that? I've already lost a team member. No one else will die while I'm in charge."

Fear emanated from Scott. Logan smiled, hoping to reassure the young man. He patted the floor. "Sit with me."

Scott slumped next to Logan. Knees bent, arms bent, elbows resting on his knees, and head resting against his forearms, Scott's posture screamed defeat. "I don't think I can lead the X Men anymore. What good am I if I'm afraid?"

"Look, kid, yer goin' through a bad spot. Give it some time."

Scott rolled his head back and closed his eyes behind the visor. "It's been four months, Logan. I don't know if it'll get better."

"Of course, it will." 

Scott made a face. "I'm not so sure."

"Is there anythin' I can say to convince ya?" Logan asked softly.

Scott shook his head.

"That's what I thought." Logan grabbed the back of Scott's head and pulled him closer. He attacked Scott's lips. He used his strength to bring Scott closer to his own body. 

Cyclops tried to pull back, but Logan held on tight. Slowly, the young man relaxed. He pushed his tongue inside Logan's mouth, tasting the other man. They broke the kiss only to get air and dove back in. 

Suddenly, Logan pushed the other man away. "Company is coming," he explained before he could be questioned.

"What do you think you're doing? You should be resting," Hank proclaimed. "And Scott, you should have called me."

Logan got up and helped Scott get to his feet. "Calm down, Blue." He smirked at Scott and the young man hid his own smile behind a hand. Logan raised his shirt. "See, no hole, everythin's fine. I'll be goin' now." Logan raised two fingers in salute and left.

"You can't mean that."

Scott looked at Hank and shrugged. "Give it up, Hank. You're not going to keep him here."

"Just go after him and see if you can convince him."

Scott snorted. "You don't know him, yet." However, he went after Wolverine.

Logan was leaning against the elevator opening, keeping the door open for Scott. "Get inside." He grabbed Scott's shirt and pushed him inside. "We still need to talk."

Scott rested against the wall, clawed hands next to his face, Logan's body pressed against his. "You know there is a camera in here."

Logan moved closer to Scott's ear, loving the way Scott's body reacted to the warm breath hitting his neck. "Don't worry. They probably think I'm gonna kill ya."

Scott chuckled. "You're right." Then, he sighed. "I have to go back to speak to the professor."

The elevator door opened and Logan stepped away. "Do what ya gotta do and then we talk."

It was nearly two weeks later and they still hadn't talked. Classes, new attacks and the arrival of scared kids had kept Scott busy. Of course, he knew that he was looking for any excuse to avoid talking to Logan, but the older man was being patient. 

Logan was always close, ready to help when he could. He helped the students, supervising training and field trips. But his main focus was the leader of the X Men. 

Scott felt Logan's eyes on him constantly. Therefore, he wasn't surprised when he heard footstep. "I went into the woods to have some quiet."

"I ain't gonna bother ya." Logan sat next to Scott, resting against a tree.

"Those cigars smell horrible," Scott said as a non sequitur.

"Are these keeping ya away?" Logan raised the cigar.

"No, I've been busy." Scott was starting to hate this conversation. They were carefully running around each other, like two enemies studying each other to discover weaknesses.

"Busy that ya couldn't find five minutes?" Logan ran a finger down Scott's spine. "What's really botherin' ya?"

"She always knew. I didn't have to talk to her. Jean would just know and helped me when I couldn't get the words out."

"I ain't Jean. I ain't gonna do that 'talking about our feeling' shit." 

Scott snorted. "I think we've established that. I don't think getting kissed any time I'm pensive is acceptable."

"What are ya afraid of?" Logan extinguished the cigar against the humid soil.

"I'm not afraid," Cyclops answered quickly.

"Don't lie to me. Not when I can smell ya. So wanna talk?"

"Are you going to leave me alone if I say no?"

Logan threw himself on Scott and pinned him on the ground. "Ya know me, don't ya? Ya don't really expect me to leave. So why are ya afraid?"

"Of wanting a man, of losing you, of missing Jean...I don't think I can narrow it down. There is so much in my past that you don't know..."

"Hey, I don't remember mine. I ain't gonna let that stop me from leaving my life. There is only one thin' ya need to answer: do ya want this?" Logan pressed his hand against Scott's crotch.

Scott moaned, but didn't answer.

Logan kept his hand where it was, but he otherwise stilled. "Scott, I need to hear yer answer."

"Yes, fuck, I want this."

It was all that Logan needed to hear. He didn't go for finesse or foreplay. Their clothes were off in seconds. He didn't bothered to take off Scott's shirt since it was cold. He settled comfortably between Scott's legs and licked the tempting erection.

Scott was already hard. He never thought that the roughness used by Logan could excite him, but it did. It really shouldn't. Not after what had happened in his past. He shivered at the thought.

Logan felt the change in Scott's mood. He raised his head. "Are ya okay, Cyke?"

"Do you think you've done this before?" Suddenly, it became important to know what Logan was thinking. Was this only a pity fuck? Scott didn't think he could survive that.

Logan smirked. "Let's just say that some people were surprised that 'my grandfather' would voluntarily have sex with a woman. Can I continue now?" he asked cheekily.

Logan didn't wait for an answer now, but swallowed Scott's erection to the root. Must be like riding a bike, he thought, because his throat muscles relaxed instinctively at the intrusion.

Scott's whimpers echoed in the silence, but he couldn't keep quiet. The sight of Logan sucking on his cock was as erotic as the feel of wet tongue pressing against his leaking erection.

Scott finally surrendered to the sensation. He wanted this and Logan was here in flesh and blood, not a memory. Scott closed his eyes as Logan released him only to lap at his balls while pumping him.

Scott spread his legs as that wonderful tongue moved down until it reached his asshole. He dug his heels on the ground and grabbed Logan's head. "Fuck...Please..."

Logan grunted as he passed his arms under Scott's bent knees and over the young man's stomach, affectively immobilizing him. Then, he continued his task, delving deeper and deeper into his lover's body, enjoying to sight of the always so controlled Scott squirm. He didn't even stop when Scott came with a strangled cry. 

"Logan...God, Logan...too much..." Scott breathed heavily as Logan's tongue continued to brush against his prostate. Pleasure becoming pain and pain transforming into pleasure again.

Logan allowed Scott to pull him up for a kiss, resting his weight on hands and knees.. He nipped Scott's luscious lips and then, soothed them with his tongue. "I'm gonna fuck ya, now. Do ya have a problem with that?"

"Only if you waste time." 

Logan sat on his hunches. He ran his fingers over Scott's stomach. He used the cold come to cover his erection. 

There was nothing tentative as Logan put Scott's legs on his shoulders and pierced his lover's body in one long, slow thrust. When he was sheathed inside, he leaned to kiss Scott. 

Good thing I'm limber, Scott thought, as Logan bent him in two and fucked him with a force that he had never experienced. But he could also feel the tenderness as Logan brushed his hair and gently kissed his jaw. The combination coupled with his over stimulated nerves only served to bring him closer and closer to the edge.

"Come." 

It was a mix between a growl and an order. And Scott couldn't resist. He flew over the edge. Only Logan's thick cock sending warm seed into his body kept him grounded.

Logan lay on top of his lover's body, releasing Scott's legs. "Am I hurting ya?"

"Nah, you're warm and it's cold."

Logan chuckled. "Is this a hint? That next time we should do it indoors?"

Scott ran his hands over his lover's back. "If you want to do again."

"Yeah, I want to. I'm not leavin' ya."

Scott tightened his grip. "That's nice." Of course, it was a lie. In the end, Logan would leave him, just like his parents had, like Jean had. But for now, he would enjoy the moment and accept Logan's invitation to spend the night in the same bed.


End file.
